Planning and re-planning missions for a team of heterogeneous autonomous assets presents a complex challenge. The challenge is complicated, at least in part, by the fact that while the assets are autonomous they must coordinate at least some of their actions in order to accomplish a mission. Additionally, people may be reluctant to trust a mission planning system or platform that automatically generates mission plans that are not fully scripted. However, many real-world missions that could benefit by improved mission planning systems and methods involve mission that are subject to uncertainty and change.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method that provides a dynamic mission planning.